


Sleepless Nights

by FireAnon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAnon/pseuds/FireAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alternativo. Em Storybrooke, Aurora e Mulan estão em relacionamento há um tempo. Aurora tem outro pesadelo, Mulan tenta acalmá-la. Plotless fluff. Sweet and playfull Mulan. Playfull and teasing Aurora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, então, eis aqui uma colaboração ao Fandom brasileiro,  
> e principalmente ao (fantástico/perfeito) ship Sleeping Warrior  
> que parece quase não existir por aqui. Such a shame.  
> Qual é, galera, vamos mudar isso.
> 
> Faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo, então feedback é bastante apreciado.  
> No mais, a fic é basicamente fluff sem nenhum contexto maior.  
> Espero que curtam.  
> Also, encontrou qualquer erro, let me know, ok?  
> I'll get it right for you. ;]

_Ela estava no quarto em chamas novamente. No entanto, dessa vez, não havia ninguém mais lá. Apenas ela, cercada de fogo, em um quarto sem portas ou janelas, saídas ou entradas. Henry não estava mais lá e não havia nenhum propósito que pudesse distraí-la das chamas que a cercavam. Aurora tentava desesperadamente se manter afastada do fogo. Uma tarefa impossível, ao que parecia. As chamas cresciam e cresciam queimando cada vez mais fortemente. Não havia o que fazer, não haviam saídas, um lugar pra onde correr, não havia ninguém pra ouvir os seus gritos, ninguém pra salvá-la. Não pela primeira vez, Aurora temia que não fosse mais acordar. Ela estaria presa naquele quarto para sempre, cercada de chamas, sozinha. O quarto queimava em uma intensidade sufocante e Aurora mal conseguia respirar. O fogo, que tomara todo o quarto, agora certamente a alcançaria, desesperada ela protegeu seu rosto e esperou pelo inevitável momento em que as chamas finalmente tocariam sua pele._

"Aurora. Hey... Aurora." Mulan chamou suave, mas firmemente, acordando a princesa do pesadelo que fazia com que ela gemesse e se movesse inquietamente na cama.

Aurora acordou bruscamente. Sua respiração extremamente acelerada, ela olhou assustada nos olhos preocupados da guerreira em cima dela antes de encher-se alívio por ter finalmente saído daquele lugar.

"Hey, tudo bem?" Mulan perguntou suavemente, sua voz ainda rouca do sono interrompido. "Foi o quarto em chamas outra vez?" A guerreira continuou, levando a mão ao rosto da princesa e enxugando delicadamente as lágrimas que escorreram no momento de aflição da garota.

Aurora apenas concordou com a cabeça, puxando a guerreira pela camisa forçando-a a deitar-se sobre ela. Enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, Aurora abraçou-a firmemente. "Não havia ninguém lá. E-Eu achei que não fosse acordar."

Mulan abraçou forte a garota enquanto tentava acalmá-la. "Shhh... Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem." Ela podia ouvir o ritmo acelerado do coração de Aurora batendo sob seu corpo. "Foi só um sonho. Você está aqui comigo agora. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Quando Aurora pareceu mais calma, Mulan levantou-se um pouco, procurando o rosto de Aurora. "Você se machucou?" Ela perguntou.

Aurora negou com a cabeça. "Eu não tenho certeza, acho que não. Acho que você me acordou exatamente antes que algo pudesse acontecer." Ela respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Mulan beijou-a na bochecha e ajoelhou-se sobre ela, tomando uma das mãos da princesa na sua percorreu a outra pelo braço e antebraço da garota repetindo o procedimento no outro membro a procura de queimaduras. Não encontrando nenhum ferimento, Mulan repetiu o procedimento em cada uma das pernas e então, olhando rapidamente para o rosto da princesa como se pedindo permissão, Mulan levantou a parte da frente da blusa da garota. Nenhuma queimadura.

"Você pode se deitar de bruços?" A guerreira pediu. Aurora o fez e Mulan levantou outra vez sua camisa, mais uma vez sem encontrar nenhuma ferida. Acariciando levemente as costas da princesa, Mulan suspirou aliviada.

"É, parece que você está bem." A guerreira disse enquanto ajudava Aurora a deitar-se de costas novamente. "Desculpe não ter acordado-a mais cedo." Disse Mulan, sentindo-se culpada por não ter acabado com a angústia de Aurora logo. Os pesadelos pareciam tão raros agora, talvez ela tenha ficado relaxada. Na Floresta, Mulan passaria dias e dias de noites mal dormidas enquanto protegia a princesa dos pesadelos. Aurora acordaria e a encontraria exausta, ela diria que aquilo era ridículo.  _"Ninguém consegue passar tanto tempo sem dormir, Mulan! Você precisa descansar!"_  A princesa mandaria-a dormir e quando ela tentasse resistir Aurora diria algo como:  _"Nós não vamos sair daqui até que você durma algumas horas."_  E sentaria de braços cruzados olhando ansiosamente para a guerreira, desafiando-a a negar a decisão. Mulan encararia a princesa por alguns segundos até suspirar irritada e deitar-se ao seu lado na tenda. A princesa sorriria com a vitória a murmuraria algo como:  _"Eu protegerei você dessa vez."_. E Mulan não se sentiria mais tão irritada com as atitudes da princesa.

"Mulan, está tudo bem. Você me acordou na hora certa." Aurora acariciou o rosto da guerreira ciente de como ela inclinara-se para o seu toque.

"Graças aos espíritos. Eu lembro da última vez que eu tive que cuidar das suas queimaduras. Você é uma paciente terrível, sabia disso?" Mulan sorriu provocando a princesa.

"O que?!" Aurora fingiu indignação. "Eu sou uma  _ótima_  paciente." A princesa tentava sem sucesso manter uma expressão de afronta enquanto um sorriso insistentemente tentava escapar.

Mulan sorriu ainda mais com a cena. "Eu lembro bem, princesa. Toda a teimosia, insistindo em não fazer o que eu dizia. Sem falar em todo o drama e os gemidos."

Aurora, dessa vez boquiaberta, acertou Mulan no ombro, insultada. "Eu não gemia! Que absurdo."

Mulan gargalhou, provocando a princesa. "Gemia sim, 'Rora. E reclamava de tudo."

"Gemia não!" A princesa suspirou exasperada cruzando os braços em uma atuação dramática.

"Gemia sim." Mulan sorriu e beijou Aurora no canto da boca. "E era adorável."

As mãos de Aurora foram imediatamente parar nos cabelos e nuca da guerreira e a princesa sorriu antes de puxá-la pra um beijo sentindo o sorriso da outra garota nos seus lábios. O beijo foi longo e suave e Aurora suspirou profundamente antes de afastar-se. "Você é incrível, Mulan."

Mulan, envergonhada com o elogio, desviou o olhar e ocupou-se em beijar a garota logo abaixo da orelha.

"Você é muito mais do que eu jamais poderia esperar. Obrigada, Mulan." Aurora deslizou suas mãos da base das costas da guerreira até seus ombros, causando pequenos arrepios.

A guerreira finalmente levantou a cabeça de onde estava espalhando pequenos beijos na lateral do pescoço da outra garota e olhou em seus olhos. "Princesa, você não tem que me agradecer, nunca." Ela beijou Aurora no canto da boca suavemente, descendo pela mandíbula e continuando a sua trajetória de beijos, dessa vez pelo outro lado do pescoço da garota.

"Não, eu tenho. Eu tenho que agradecer, por cuidar de mim, me proteger, por ser tão forte e leal e ao mesmo tempo tão terna." A princesa pôs as mãos no rosto da guerreira fazendo com que ela encontrasse seus olhos.

O azul claro e puro do olhar tão verdadeiro de Aurora a distraiu por um momento e Mulan suspirou, perdida em memórias e sentimentos que aqueles olhos instigaram. "Aurora, eu te amo." Ela falou lentamente, como se para não deixar dúvidas. "É o porquê de cuidar e proteger você, assim como você faz comigo, não tem necessidade de me agradecer." Explicou.

Aurora beijou-a firme e profundamente, tentando expressar, apenas com o beijo, tudo o que sentia pela guerreira, todo o seu amor e gratidão. "Eu te amo, Mulan." Ela sussurrou contra os lábios da garota e sentiu mais do que viu o sorriso que as palavras causaram. Um sorriso vibrante surgiu como resposta e Mulan sentiu seu coração acelerar, leve e quente, com a visão.

"Você realmente precisa se acostumar comigo lhe fazendo elogios, por que daqui pra frente isso só tende a ficar mais comum." Aurora falou sorrindo e cutucando a guerreira no ombro.

"Ou... Você pode parar de falar e só me beijar. Sem elogios, apenas beijos. Eu ficaria feliz em fazer essa troca." Mulan respondeu brincando.

Aurora riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Hum... Acho que não. Quer dizer, eu sou a favor dos beijos, mas quero ser capaz de lhe dizer o quanto eu acho que você é-" Mulan interrompeu-a com um beijo, esperando que isso fosse impedir a princesa de continuar com os elogios e a onda de constrangimento que eles causavam na guerreira. "-corajosa, e altruísta, e absurdamente lin-" Outro beijo. "-da, e " Mais um beijo. "gen-" Beijo. "-til e " Beijo. "for-" Beijo. "-te e" Beijo. "sexy" Beijo. "tão" Beijo. "tão" Beijo. "sexy" Beeeeeeeeeeijo. "-e absolutamente maravilhosa."

"Como é que você consegue sequer pensar quando eu estou te beijando? Minha mente fica completamente em branco. É algo como: Aurora. Aurora. Aurora... Hum... Isso é bom. Aurora. Aurora. Preciso respirar. Não me importo. Muito bom. Não vou parar. Aurora…" Mulan disse.

Aurora riu alto e abertamente e o som fez com que Mulan quisesse beijá-la ainda mais. "Bom, a minha fica mais ou menos como: Hum... Mulan está me beijando. Mulan... Ela é tão linda… e sexy, e divertida e fof-"

"O QUE? NÃO!" A guerreira disse interrompendo Aurora. "Eu não sou fofa." Ela falou afrontada. " _Filhotinhos_  são fofos.  **EU**  não sou fofa. Eu sou… forte e… e… poderosa. Como… Como um dragão." Mulan disse estufando o peito como se pra provar seu ponto.

Rindo ainda mais da afronta da guerreira Aurora deslizou suavemente o indicador sobre o lábio inferior de Mulan, que estava fazendo beicinho. Mulan jamais admitiria, a princesa sabia, já que " _Guerreiros não fazem beicinho, Aurora. Você está louca, mulher, eu não estou fazendo isso._ ", mas ela estava. E isso fez Aurora pensar secretamente no quão adorável Mulan conseguia ser quando a garota baixava a guarda e o estoicismo. Ela iria sempre amá-la por isso, por ter permitindo-a conhecer esse lado tão bem guardado da forte guerreira. "Oh. Ok então, ó poderoso e forte dragão." Aurora falou em tons de insulto, sorrindo. "Você ainda é fofa. E inteligente, e-"

"Você não vai parar, vai?" Mulan a interrompeu.

"Não." A princesa respondeu simplesmente.

"Sendo assim, é melhor eu só continuar te beijando então." Mulan disse com um meio sorriso travesso.

"Sim, é melhor." Aurora respondeu sorrindo como se tivesse planejado aquilo desde o começo.

A risada de Mulan foi leve e solta. E a princesa acompanhou-a, feliz com o momento. Ela nunca imaginara que depois de tudo, ela acabaria ali. Mas não trocaria aquilo por nada, e faria tudo outra vez se isso significasse que ela chegaria, de alguma forma, nesse ponto de novo. Era insano o quão feliz a princesa se sentia. Mulan, ela pensou, era a melhor e mais inesperada coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida, e ela planejava em mantê-la ali sempre. Ela só esperava que fosse capaz de trazer a felicidade que sentia de volta para Mulan.

Se o largo sorriso, que faziam os expressivos olhos castanhos da guerreira brilharem, fosse uma dica, ela pensava que talvez estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho.

Mulan, ainda sorrindo, abaixou a cabeça e beijou a princesa longa e apaixonadamente sentindo o ritmo do seu próprio coração acelerar freneticamente por somente saber que Aurora estava ali em seus braços.


End file.
